Currently, liquid crystal display devices play a leading role in the current flat panel display market due to features of excellent display quality, relatively low manufacturing cost, low power consumption, no-radiation and the like, and the display quality is also improved constantly with development of the manufacturing process technology.
Current liquid crystal display devices are formed by injecting liquid crystal between two substrates which are sealed with a seal agent and respectively attaching polarizers onto the two substrates, wherein the polarizers have polarization directions perpendicular to each other. Herein, the upper substrate is a color filter substrate and the lower substrate is an array substrate, and many thin film transistors arranged in the form of matrix and some peripheral circuits are prepared on the array substrate.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional structural view of a frame portion of a current liquid crystal display device, wherein the frame is formed by curing a seal agent. As shown in FIG. 1, to prevent generation of static electricity, near the frame, a part of a gate metal bus needs to be connected with a part of the source/drain metal bus through a transparent electrode. However, during manufacturing the liquid crystal display device, the metal electrode, that is, the transparent electrode, near the frame of the liquid crystal display device may be eroded when the seal agent is cured; also, in a narrow-frame TV product, the seal agent is required to be close to a display region as much as possible, therefore, a risk that the seal agent erodes the metal electrode increases further.